Homework
by MergirlZ
Summary: Artemis isn't feeling too well and Wally really could be better with helping her with homework. Set at the mountain before time skip.


Artemis growled and yelled back at Wally, "Just leave me alone, I can figure out how to do biology by myself!"

Her head was pounding, her throat sore, and her stomach unsettled. She knew she was sick, but she had no idea what she was sick with. Of course she didn't, she couldn't even do her bio homework by herself for crying out loud!

"Well fine Ms. Genius, if you no longer need my help," _which you obviously do_ Wally thought to himself, "you can have fun figuring out the molecular difference between carbohydrate and a Lipid!"

"I have no time for this!" Artemis grabbed her papers and stormed out of the living area and down the hall to her room.

Wally threw up his hands and sighed, _I am never going to understand her_, he thought. "What Rob?" Wally asked when he noticed the ebony haired boy hanging upside down next to him.

"You could've been nicer," the boy said curtly.

"I was helping the girl with her homework, what's nicer than that!"

"I don't think you were really helping her KF, it was more like laughing at her for not knowing the concept."

"I was going to help her understand, I was just trying to see how much she knew."

"Sure, KF, sure. You know you really should've just asked how much she knew. It's probably taking a lot just to try and work on homework with the fever she's got."

"What fever, is she sick?"

"You really didn't notice? Wow, no offense but you would suck as a lie detector," Wally glared at him, "Just saying."

"And how could you tell oh mighty Robin?" sarcasm was dripping from every word.

"Did you see the way she grabbed her head and how she didn't seem focused?"

"That's what most people do when they're doing homework!"

"Yeah but do most people have flushed cheeks? She most definitely has a fever, and probably a high one." Robin smiled to himself as he retracted the line on his grappling gun and shot towards the ceiling.

Wally began mentally berating himself. He didn't like her very much, but he didn't hate her enough to wish doing homework while being sick on her. He sped down to her room and took a deep breath. He knew he was just going to have open the door and not knock, she wouldn't let him in if he knocked and he knew. He opened the door and was about to start this big apology speech when he noticed her lights were off.

Walking quietly Wally approached her bed. Looking at her he noticed how worn out she was. He brushed his hand across her forehead and frowned. Using superspeed he dashed out of the room and came back in a moment later.

Artemis woke to something cold on her back. It was a nice cold, a pleasant cold, one that felt like it was combating her fever, but she knew her back should not be cold. Turning her head she saw Wally, _of course it's Wally, who else would be annoying enough to-_.

"Sorry about earlier."

'_Sorry about earlier,'_ she wanted to scream at the boy at how awful he had been, but she was tired and he was the one making her feel better. She closed her eyes, might as well make him think she accepted his apology. A trickle of water ran down her back to her neck only to be stopped by her shirt that was bunched up on the top of her back. Wally noticed and lifted the shirt over Artemis' head. Artemis didn't care that her shirt was coming off, after all she was face down on the bed, and pulled her arms out of it. She hummed softly when Wally swiped her upper back with the cool cloth.

They sat like that for a while, until Artemis sat up. She bundled her blankets so Wally wouldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to. She looked over at her desk and glared at the homework.

"You don't have to do it," Wally said comfortably, "You can just go back to sleep." He learned close to her and kissed her forehead, "You're still running a fever."

She looked over at him, "Seriously Wally, I still have to do the homework. I was just taking a break." She grabbed her shirt and slid it on with her back to the boy. When she turned around she smiled and asked, "Would you mind helping me?"

In the shadows of the door a giggling little bird sat watching with phone in hand.


End file.
